An evaluation was made of the suitability of miniature swine as animal models for the morphologic assessment of changes related to the acute and the chronic cardiotoxicity produced by pharmacologic agents. Minoxidil and doxorubicin were used as experimental agents capable of producing acute and chronic cardiotoxicity, respectively. The results obtained show that miniature swine are useful models to study both types of cardiotoxicity.